


赵匡胤为什么要传位给他弟弟

by NorthDeath



Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [19]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 知乎回答存档，部分观念跟以前的回答有不一致之处，请以此文为准。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835767
Kudos: 1





	赵匡胤为什么要传位给他弟弟

赵匡胤传位给弟弟的原因：  
他妈想让他传，而赵匡胤是（或者被迫表现为）一个孝子，就这么简单。  
杜太后是建隆二年六月没的，之前赵光义的职位是殿前都虞候（禁军高级将领），而储君一般是不掌兵权的，说明刚开国的时候赵匡胤根本没考虑过“传位给弟弟”的事情（他甚至可能连“传位”本身都没考虑过，自己位置还没坐稳呢，传什么传）。当年七月赵光义卸任军职并且出任（五代时经常由储君担当）的开封（京城）尹，单看这个时间线都可以合理怀疑赵匡胤的选择受了他妈影响——何况史书上还明明白白记载了杜太后死前都做了啥。

我们来看看老太太做了啥：  
【后聪明有智度，尝与上参决大政，犹呼赵普为书记，常劳抚之曰：「赵书记且为尽心，吾儿未更事也。」尤爱皇弟光义，然未尝假以颜色，光义每出，辄戒之曰：「必与赵书记偕行乃可。」仍刻景以待其归，光义不敢违。及寝疾，上侍药饵不离左右。疾革，召普入受遗命。后问上曰：「汝自知所以得天下乎？」上呜咽不能对。后曰：「吾自老死，哭无益也，吾方语汝以大事，而但哭耶？」问之如初。上曰：「此皆祖考及太后馀庆也。」后曰：「不然。政由柴氏使幼儿主天下，群心不附故耳。若周有长君，汝安得至此？汝与光义皆我所生，汝后当传位汝弟。四海至广，能立长君，社稷之福也。」上顿首泣曰：「敢不如太后教。」因谓普曰：「汝同记吾言，不可违也。」普即就榻前为誓书，于纸尾署曰「臣普记」。上藏其书金匮，命谨密宫人掌之。】（《续资治通鉴长编》）  
赵光义是杜太后最心爱的儿子（乖巧爱读书，按照赵廷美庶出论也是她最小的儿子，偏爱正常），老太太想让赵光义当皇帝，合情合理。  
但赵匡胤也是她的儿子，杜太后虽然偏心，可直说你别传你儿子传你弟弟也太伤人了（何况赵匡胤也不一定答应，甚至可能直接翻脸把赵光义砍了）。所以老太太为了推小儿子上位，采取了两个策略：  
第一是平时不开口（避免大儿子早做准备），搁临死之前说，用儿子对妈的私人感情和世人对皇帝的孝道要求双重道德绑架赵匡胤。以赵匡胤的要脸程度（打个南唐都磨磨唧唧实在找不到借口了才扯出卧榻之侧来），老妈的遗愿不答应是说不过去的，答应了再反悔也是说不过去的。知子莫如母，他成功地被他妈给套路了。  
第二是为了掩盖自己的偏心（减轻大儿子对自己道德绑架行为的反感），编出了一套“国赖长君”的话术，试图给赵匡胤洗脑。这套话术不必管用很久，只要让赵匡胤没在第一时间反应过来就行，木已成舟后哪怕赵匡胤想明白了，他的面子包袱和自我道德要求也让他没办法反悔了，只能打落牙往肚里咽。

为什么说“国赖长君”是话术而不是真理呢？  
因为赵匡胤死得晚，用不着赵光义这个“长君”；死得早，让赵光义这个“长君”上也没用！  
最极端的情况，假如赵匡胤在打李筠或李重进的时候跪了（杜太后死的时候这两位已经没了，所以说是极端情况），赵光义无论如何都接不了他哥的班（当然他家其他人也接不了），石守信高怀德那帮人可能性都比他大——除非他老丈人符彦卿脑子进水不顾一切地保他。但一来符彦卿未必有这个本事，二来真有这个本事老爷子自己上或者扶持更容易控制的亲外孙柴宗训不香吗？  
同理，赵匡胤皇位尚未巩固的时候挂了，交给赵光义最多也就是死得慢一点——杜太后有那么一丁点可能是真的悲观主义发作，觉得赵匡胤万一出门被雷劈死了全家能死得慢一点也好，但这个逻辑显然说服不了已经开始盘算“欲息天下之兵，为国家长久计”的赵匡胤（除非在他脑子被死妈的悲伤占据失去思考能力的时候）——他真这么在意全家性命就不会造反了。

有人要说了，可是在赵匡胤真的死了的时候，确实赵光义从能力到资历都碾压赵德昭兄弟，印证了“国赖长君”的道理——这就是倒果为因了，赵光义的能力和资历是赵匡胤被他妈道德绑架后多年把弟弟作为储君培养的结果，而不是赵匡胤选他弟做储君的原因。  
如果没有杜太后的遗愿，赵匡胤一开始将赵德昭作为储君培养，水平未必比赵光义差（当然也未必比赵光义好）——因为年龄和才干从来不是正比例关系。以五代为例，石重贵和刘承祐固然是玩脱了的“幼君”，可第一战神李存勖和第一明君柴荣何尝不是少年君主？他俩与石、刘的一个重要不同点，就是接受过前代君主的继承人教育。  
而杜太后的道德绑架剥夺了赵匡胤（至少是明面上）让自己的儿子接受继承人教育的机会。

又有人要说了，赵光义对赵匡胤篡位贡献重大，是北宋开国元勋，赵匡胤选赵光义当储君是酬功应有之义——我实在想不出在一个天子兵强马壮者为之的时代，他一个没上过战场完全靠他哥荫官的小衙内能对他哥篡位有啥贡献。同样弱冠年纪没表现，赵德昭就是“幼君”，赵光义就是“元勋”，这未免有双标之嫌。  
赵光义晚年吹牛，说他上过战场：  
【朕周显德中，年十六，时江、淮未宾，从昭武皇帝南征，屯于扬、泰等州。朕少习弓马，屡与贼交锋，贼应弦而踣者甚众，太祖驻兵六合，闻其事，拊髀大喜。年十八，从周世宗、太祖，下瓦桥关、瀛、莫等州，亦在行阵。】（《续资治通鉴长编》）  
赵光义把他的年纪记错了（应该是十八岁淮南战争，二十岁北伐契丹），这其实不足以说明参战是假的——但他没办法解释一个问题：既然他跟着他爹出兵，那他爹“卧疾滁州”的时候他去哪了？为什么赵弘殷身边有个亲儿子跟着，却还得让和赵匡胤认识没两天的赵普去替他们哥俩当孝子？赵匡胤有柴荣交的战略任务脱不开身，赵光义可没有吧。  
显然，如果不是赵光义不孝到天怒人怨的地步，那就是他根本没跟着他爹上战场。退一万步说，就算赵光义吹的这几句都是真的，他射死了几个南唐人跟他对他哥篡位有贡献无疑也差了十万八千里。

还有人要说了，赵光义参与（甚至有人要吹成策划）了陈桥兵变，这难道不是他对他哥篡位的贡献吗？  
首先赵光义参与陈桥兵变就可能是个伪命题，《邵氏闻见录》引《建隆遗事》，说：  
【杜太后度量恢廓，有才智，国初内助为多。上初自陈桥即帝位，进兵入城，人先报曰：『点检（上时官为点检）已作天子归矣！』时后寝未兴，闻报，安卧不答，晋王辈皆惊跃奔走出迎（晋王后受命，是为太宗）。斯须有上亲信人至，入白后，后乃徐徐而起曰：『吾儿素有大志，果有今日矣。』】  
虽然《建隆遗事》是不是出于王禹偁之手，以及这本书的记载可不可信等问题有很多争论，但由此我们可知，至少在宋初就有赵光义没参加陈桥兵变的说法（而且听说他哥造反之后的表现还很丢脸）——这书要真是王禹偁写的，那他被踢出《太祖实录》的班子可太正常了。

退一步说，假如《建隆遗事》不可信，赵光义真的参与了陈桥兵变，那他都做了什么呢？  
《长编》记兵变过程，有一段赵光义的高光情节：  
【太祖固拒之，众不可，遂相与扶太祖上马，拥逼南行。匡义立于马前，请以剽劫为戒。】  
李焘在注文里补充说：【《旧录》禁剽劫都城，实太祖自行约束，初无纳说者。今从《新录》。】  
《太祖旧录》成书于太宗朝，《新录》成书于真宗朝。看了这个时间线，该高光情节实乃赵恒给他爹加戏的事实，也就不言自明了。

而去掉这个高光，赵光义还做了什么？在李焘笔下是这样的：  
【都押衙上党李处耘，具以其事白太祖弟匡义。匡义时为内殿祗候供奉官都知，即与处耘同过归德节度掌书记蓟人赵普，语未竟，诸将突入，称说纷纭，普及匡义各以事理逆顺晓譬之，曰：……普察其势不可遏，与匡义同声叱之曰……普复谓曰：……普顾匡义曰：……因语诸将曰：……】  
他是去给赵普当复读机的吗？  
把赵光义这个人物去掉，让李处耘直接去找赵普的话，我们会惊奇地发现陈桥兵变的故事情节不仅没有受损，可读性还提高了。也就是说，要么就是赵光义给自己加戏，要么他没有加戏但他只起到了一个复读机的作用。  
（陈桥兵变这段赵光义至少还当了一个复读机，雪夜访普那段更过分，也不知道非得把他缝进去的目的是什么，让储君参与君相战略制订至少给个台词啊——当然理解成展示赵匡胤和赵普君臣一家亲的道具也不是不行，就是显得赵光义更惨了。）

当然，如果非要抠赵光义对他哥篡位的贡献，还是可以抠出来的——他至少贡献了一个跟符彦卿联姻的名额，降低了符彦卿跟赵匡胤团队翻脸的风险。然而看一下符彦卿的履历，就会发现他基本没有反抗过任何势大的当局政权，当年亲哥造反死了都没掺和，耶律德光南下的时候跪契丹跪得也挺利索，要说他这个时候会为了外孙出头反赵匡胤——即使没有跟赵家的姻亲，我觉得可能性也不高。  
这事还可以换个角度理解，如果赵光义真有开国元勋的贡献，那么第一，赵匡胤继位后会有更明显的酬功表现（扶持宗室是应有之义，跟酬功有区别）；第二，杜太后要求传位给赵光义的时候会提几句他的才能贡献，而不是只打亲情牌和长君伪逻辑；第三，赵光义晚年吹牛也不会局限于“屡与贼交锋”和“亦在行阵”了（对比疑似他偶像的李世民真是看着都可怜）。这三条一条没有可能是巧合，两条没有可能也是巧合，三条都没有，恐怕就是真没有。

那么又有人要说了，赵匡胤难道不可能是或者出于对兄弟的友爱之心，或者出于对母亲的孝顺，主动提出要传位给弟弟的吗？为什么非要说他是被他妈道德绑架的呢？  
赵匡胤主动表示要传位给弟弟的观点并不新奇，《建隆遗事》就是这么记载的。  
但我要说这种观点不对。  
为什么不对？因为赵匡胤在位期间对赵光义的兄弟情表现得极为塑料，并不像一个主动传位给弟弟的哥哥应有的作为。

证明赵匡胤对赵光义塑料的证据很多，其实一点就够：  
赵光义被封为晋王是开宝六年（此前他应该没有爵位，至少我还没见过能证明他有的史料），此时距离赵匡胤登基已经十四年了。  
一个开国皇帝的成年兄弟，十四年没有爵位！单把这条拎出来，别说储不储君了，大多数人肯定会怀疑赵光义跟他哥有仇。什么仇呢？我不想立你为储君，但你妈（虽然也是我妈）道德绑架非要让我立你的仇。

赵匡胤也不是没有给亲人爵位的意识，建隆元年他就封了妹妹为“燕国长公主”，建隆三年他又追封早死的大哥和五弟为王——但是死人都有爵位了，赵光义这个活人呢？不好意思，没有。

一直有赵匡胤不给赵德昭兄弟封王是为了巩固赵光义储君地位的说法，其实不然。赵匡胤早期不给儿子封王，是因为他不想给赵光义封王，而越过赵光义封德昭兄弟意味着翻脸，他没有这个决心；给赵光义封王之后不给儿子封王，倒确实有巩固赵光义储位的意思——但那是赵匡胤身体条件不行以后妥协的结果（也就是说他终于对他妈的道德绑架认命了），而不是他一直以来都乐意传位给他弟的表现。   
所以从赵廷美到赵德芳，他们在太祖朝没有爵位，都是被赵匡胤对赵光义的心结连累了。

赵光义作为一个长期没有爵位的尴尬“储君”，在太祖朝过得其实挺压抑的。赵匡胤封他为晋王以后，“诏晋王位居宰相上”，可想而知他不是晋王以前当然是位居某位宰相之下——连“若赵普在中书，朕亦不得此位”、“其堂帖势重于敕命”这种话都不要钱地往外甩，看把孩子给憋的。  
所以赵光义登基后放飞自我，从当年改元到口不择言逼死侄子再到薄待寡嫂，我觉得确实都有原因。他妈为了他道德绑架他哥是真的，他哥因为被绑架了不爽长期拿储位吊着他白打工，默许赵普在政斗里摁着他打也是真的。赵光义不感激他哥传位我觉得合情合理（但如果赵匡胤、赵德芳父子确实真是他杀的，那他也确实真是个畜牲）。

有人要说了，爵位不算什么，赵匡胤在生活上对赵光义表现得很关心怎么说？灼艾分痛那一次可以表现他俩真挚而非塑料的兄弟情了吧？  
我认为不是，灼艾分痛事件的背景真的非常微妙。  
【（开宝五年十二月）己亥，畋近郊，遂幸开封尹第视疾。】（《续资治通鉴长编》）  
按照《长编》后文的记载，赵光义这一病很凶险，【殆不知人】。所以如果一个人不是巴望着他弟病死，为什么会先打猎再去探弟弟的病，我实在不能理解——当然，如果解释成赵匡胤在打猎过程中才听说赵光义生病了，也不是不可以，但李焘这个叙事方式（没有插一句“闻开封尹病”的说法），给人的感觉就像【畋近郊】和【视疾】都是安排好的行程一样。  
所以我倾向于，赵匡胤可能之前就知道赵光义生病了，但不知道严重到【不知人】的地步，所以才把探病安排在了打猎后面（而打猎几乎可以说是一个娱乐行为）。如果接受这个假设，那么【上亦取艾自灸】的行为其实是一种“我弟病成这样我之前居然不知道还跑去打猎”的愧疚。  
（更黑的解释：如果赵匡胤之前知道病情严重程度还跑去打猎了，那么他愧疚的就是“我居然因为不想传位给我弟而盼望他病死”。）

另外值得注意的是，包括“灼艾分痛”在内，赵匡胤和赵光义大多数“兄友弟恭”的互动，都发生在赵匡胤晚年，特别是发生在他终于用晋王确立了赵光义的储位之后——所以这些行为看起来很像老皇帝和储君的营业。  
其中一个细思很塑料的营业事例：  
【（开宝九年六月）上以晋王光义所居地势高仰，水不能及，庚子，步自左掖门，至其第，遣工为大轮，激金水河注第中，且数临视，促成其役。】（《续资治通鉴长编》）  
当然有可能是赵光义刚搬家（虽然没记载），但如果不是，那么：  
要么赵匡胤不怎么去赵光义住的地方所以不知道他家的取水问题；要么赵匡胤知道但在需要跟赵光义营业以前从来没放在心上。不管是哪个可能，都显示了赵匡胤对赵光义不怎么上心，至少肯定没有吹他俩兄友弟恭的人脑补的那么上心。

又有人要说了，赵匡胤不给赵光义封王，是因为赵光义的政敌赵普坚决反对——这个观点也不新奇，王夫之就是这么认为的，并疯狂辱骂赵普挑拨离间兄弟感情罪该万死。  
赵普的个人能力以及他和赵匡胤之间类似“朋友”的深厚感情，使得他能够对赵匡胤施加巨大的影响，这点我认为是没有疑义的，但是有几个问题：  
如果赵匡胤传位给他弟的意志非常坚定，那么他可能纵容赵普与赵光义斗争多年（而且在政斗中基本站在赵普一边），甚至因为赵普的反对就让他看好的储君陷入多年没有爵位的尴尬境地吗？  
如果赵普一直认为赵匡胤打算传位给赵光义，那么他可能冒着同时得罪前后两任皇帝的风险跟赵光义龃龉多年，甚至做出拦着皇帝给亲兄弟封王的骚操作行为吗？（讲真，不让赵光义当开封尹比不给他封王有效多了。）  
如果赵匡胤和赵普一向默契，在国事上几乎没有分歧以至于很难具体区分他俩的政见，那么储君问题对他们来说真的构成分歧吗？他们可能在存有这一巨大分歧的前提下共事多年几乎没有矛盾吗（至少没有矛盾记载）？

赵普反对赵光义继位的理由（兄终弟及必然导致政权不稳）是非常充分的，如此充分的理由，又是出自与赵匡胤关系密切、利益相通的赵普之口，而赵匡胤最后却没有接受，这当然是有原因的。  
首先不可能是出于赵匡胤对赵光义的兄弟感情，以赵匡胤表现出来对他弟的塑料程度，几乎不可能（出于自愿）越过自己的儿子传位给弟弟。  
其次也很难说是对“国有长君”伪逻辑的认可，以赵光义后来表现出的搞钓鱼执法折腾手下的内政水平以及驴车漂移的军事水平（就这还是他在开封尹位置上多年历练的结果），真的很难想象他能展现出足以让他哥“立贤”的能力。  
而且别说五代真的不存在一个绝对的“幼君不行长君行”的逻辑（柴宗训这种学龄前儿童是真不行，可拿他来比初中生赵德昭已经是偷换概念了，三十六岁没病没灾的人因为担心十二岁儿子将来守不住家业决定拱手让给跟他关系一般的二十四岁弟弟……这不是正常人思路真的），就算存在，赵匡胤和赵普施政的理念始终是“去五代化”，没有理由偏偏就在储君的问题上他们非要放弃政权稳定性而袭子虚乌有的“五代长君故智”。

排除这些不可能，赵匡胤被他妈道德绑架不得不捏着鼻子传弟的解释，我认为是对我来说最合理的解释。  
赵匡胤抛不下这个包袱，所以他把赵光义放在接近储君的位置上，可他又真的不愿意被他妈道德绑架，所有迟迟不肯给赵光义真正的储君名分。他的策略是什么？是拖。拖到赵光义死去，或者拖到赵光义已经老得不适合接班——这样他就可以不对他妈失信的同时，解决他不愿意传位给弟弟的问题。  
赵匡胤赌输了，赵光义还年富力强的时候他自己身体就撑不住了，所以他最后只能认命——但他不是一开始就认命的，从杜太后之死到赵光义封王，他挣扎了至少十二年。

所以赵普反对赵光义继位，不仅仅是为了反对兄终弟及的理念，更是为了保护赵匡胤本人的利益，满足赵匡胤本人的愿望——这种愿望是赵匡胤出于道德包袱不可能承认，但真真切切存在的。  
回过头去看杜太后遗言那段，我们说老太太为什么要让赵普一起听遗言？很简单，她先前不一直在拉赵普和赵光义的关系吗？她就是清楚赵普对赵匡胤的影响力，希望赵普能替她母子打边鼓而已。  
而赵普对此的态度是什么？是一直在反对赵光义继位，是坚持到赵匡胤的两个儿子都死了才向赵光义投诚（顶住了期间的郁郁不得志和政敌迫害），是投诚以后依然毫不客气地向赵光义表示传位给你错了。

所以说赵匡胤为什么这么多年对赵普信用不疑，为什么在最终决定传弟以至于不得不罢相的时候，还竭力为赵普保留了所有能给的体面，为什么会跟赵普心照不宣地留了“皇弟忠孝全德”的书信作为后路（是赵光义清算政敌时赵普保命的后路，也是赵光义胡作非为时赵普救场的后路）——因为赵普值得（就像赵普甘愿做孤臣也是因为赵匡胤值得一样）。  
这两个人为了共同缔造的国家的命运，和他们彼此人生的命运，都曾竭尽全力。如此相知，确乎世间少有。

最后补充两点：  
第一，金匮之盟为什么有三传和一传两个版本。  
先说明，我是支持赵廷美庶子论的。因为假如他真是杜太后生的，赵光义非要编一个赵弘殷和他奶妈通奸生子的丑闻故事，同时编排他爹他妈他弟和他奶妈，未免太得不偿失了——赵廷美当时都死透了，真的没必要再这么自伤八百地打击一个死人。  
所以我相信赵光义说的是真的，那么在这个前提下，显然杜太后是不太可能为了一个老公出轨的奸生子去立三传约的。

立三传约的只能是赵匡胤本人，他的动机也很好猜——你们母子不是要道德绑架我嘛，那我也道德绑架回来，请弟弟你体会一下有个弟弟等着接班的滋味。  
这样搞当然于公对政权稳定伤害很大（这也是赵普投诚赵光义以后又改回一传的根本原因），于私很不顾赵廷美的死活。然而开宝六年的赵匡胤是一个壮志未酬而英雄薄暮，不得不（假装）和一生的挚友决裂，并且可以预见自己的老婆孩子很可能不得好死的倒霉蛋——我觉得就不必要求他做一个经济理性人了！毕竟偏心偏到天边的杜老太太和她最爱的小儿子更加不是啥经济理性人。

第二，赵匡胤如果不想让赵光义继位，那么他属意的继承人是谁呢？  
我认为是赵德芳。  
有几个理由，第一赵德芳的妈王皇后据史料记载，应该是赵匡胤几任妻子中和他感情最好的（他俩的母子关系记载出自《文献通考》，正史里淡化这点就很微妙，简直像是赵光义借否认赵德芳的嫡子身份来否认他的继承权一样）；第二赵匡胤关心过赵德芳的教育，并且教育他的标准是“帝王家儿”的标准；第三赵匡胤死后宋皇后的反应是喊赵德芳继位，这个举动是有可能代表赵匡胤的感情倾向的。  
当然，这些史料完全可能是赵德芳的后代赵昚一系上位后，编出来给祖先贴金的，但我认为说赵匡胤在两个儿子里更偏爱赵德芳一点，问题应该不大。


End file.
